


Day One

by invisiblehabits



Category: Jrock, Nightmare (Band), SID (band)
Genre: Drabble, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-08
Updated: 2012-04-08
Packaged: 2018-04-11 01:30:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4415930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/invisiblehabits/pseuds/invisiblehabits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re not saying that we…?” he trailed off, not quite willing to say the words even as calloused fingers found the sore spots on his neck that Aki’d mentioned earlier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day One

Aki didn’t know if it was the pounding headache, his aching body, or something else entirely that woke him up. Could’ve been the glaring sunlight streaming down all too fucking bright into his face, or maybe it was the stirring body next to him. Duo dyed hair in a once styled mess, red and black mixed together with hazy barely there memories. Aki groaned. 

“The flying fuck happened last night? Mitsuo, is that you?” 

The guitarist mumbled incoherently in half-slumber before cracking an eye open. “Aki? What are you doing in my bed?”

Looking around Aki realised it was true, he was indeed in Hitsugi’s apartment, not to mention in his bed. And what was more troubling… “Why am I naked in your bed?” 

“Very funny. I’m too hungover for this, so just please get out before Zo calls and bitches.” 

The guitarist buried deeper into his pillows, clearly intent on sleeping off the hangover and definitely not awake enough to realise the graveness of the situation. Aki sort of wished he could’ve joined him in oblivion. 

“No seriously. What the fuck happened last night? I feel fucked, literally, and you’re covered in hickeys.” 

Hitsugi’s head shot up only to drop back down with a groan and a chocked back retch. More carefully he peeled himself off the cotton sheets and tried to assess the scene before him. Aki, barely covered and with hints of bruises in places that had the guitarist blush as crimson as his hair. Clothes strewn cross the bedroom floor. And where he never slept naked, he was as unclad as his friend just then. 

“You’re not saying that we…?” he trailed off, not quite willing to say the words even as calloused fingers found the sore spots on his neck that Aki’d mentioned earlier. 

Aki shook his head, eagerly at first but slower and slower the more words passed his lips. “No, of course we didn’t. We couldn’t have… Right?” 

Hitsugi wanted to believe him, he really did. “No, no, I mean…you’re practically with Zo, so…” But the words sort of got stuck in his throat and left a bad taste in his mouth. 

“Yeah, exactly so… I’ll just… get out of here, okay?” Aki said and stood up, bit back a hiss at the sharp pain in his lower back. He knew that kind of pain, loved it in any other situation. 

Hitsugi sat up slowly, pulled the covers up to his chin as he watched. Aki tried to find his boxers, then ignored them in favour of covering himself with clingy jeans. 

“Okay, yeah, sounds good. Cause we didn’t… you know… No way…” he mumbled, eyes darting back and forth across the room, trying to find anything to focus on that wasn’t the other’s rapidly disappearing skin. 

Aki threw a glance over his shoulder as he pulled on his shirt. Offered a weak, slightly shaky, smile before he slipped out the door, hoping he could go home and sleep and forget the whole thing ever happened.


End file.
